Wicked
by OverlyObsessedWithSVU
Summary: Glee set to some of the songs from the musical Wicked
1. Chapter 1

WICKED

Chapter 1

"Show tunes," Will said excitedly after writing it down on the board. He looked out at the group with his usual wide grin.

Both Rachel and Kurt smiled with satisfaction because this was so their area of expertise and they both knew it so they took a quick glance at each other.

"Like cartoons?" said Brittany with her typically confused look.

"No, like the theme song to 'CSI'," Finn said nodding his head like he was totally rocking to The Who's 'Who Are You' in his head until he saw the disturbed look on Rachel's face and he quit because he realized he was totally off base.

"Show tunes are songs that come from musicals either on or off-Broadway," Kurt told them.

"Yes! Do you all remember when Kurt and Rachel sang 'Defying Gravity for us? Well that was a prime example of a show tune," Will said without hesitation.

"Do we have to pick partners again?" Santana sighed.

"You can if you want but it's not a requirement this time," Will explained to them. "I just want you to find a musical and a song from it that fits you and who you are."

"I already know what song we're going to do," Rachel said excitedly to Finn who looked more panicked with each passing moment.

"Now you can't pick a song that has already been done within the club but you may do a song from one of the same musicals," Will said to them with caution.

_Rachel's cell phone rings_

"Rachel? You know to turn your phone off during Glee Club," Will said.

"I know Mr. Schue, I apologize," she said as she looked down to see who it was. It was Shelby Corcoran, Rachel's mother. When the phone went to voice mail there was no message left so she set the phone to vibrate. Then she got a text also from Shelby, 'Meet me in the Auditorium.' She looked up and said, "I have to go." She rushed out of the room towards the Auditorium.

Will looked at the door and then back to Finn who only shrugged not sure how to respond either.

"So, show tunes," Kurt smiled.

Will sighed and shook his head to bring himself back "Yeah."


	2. For Good

FOR GOOD

Rachel walked into the Auditorium onto the stage and looked around for Shelby but she was nowhere in sight. She stepped into the center of the stage and the lights turned on. Shelby appeared from behind a curtain on the opposite end of the stage that Rachel had entered. She smiled at her.

"Hi Rachel," Shelby said.

"Hi Miss Corcoran," Rachel said with a gulp.

"What's wrong?" Shelby said with a giggle.

Rachel laughed too. "I'm sorry Shelby. It just confused me a little when I got a call and text from during Glee."

Shelby walked up to Rachel and put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt I just wanted to see you."

"Where's Beth?" Rachel asked.

"She's with my parents," Shelby told her.

Rachel sighed. "So you wanted to talk."

"I've been thinking a lot about spending more time with you. I want to get to know you better," Shelby said smiling.

**(Rachel)**

_**I've heard it said  
That people come into our lives for a reason  
Bringing something we must learn  
And we are led  
To those who help us most to grow  
If we let them  
And we help them in return  
Well, I don't know if I believe that's true  
But I know I'm who I am today  
Because I knew you...**_

Like a comet pulled from orbit  
As it passes a sun  
Like a stream that meets a boulder  
Halfway through the wood  
Who can say if I've been changed for the better?  
But because I knew you  
I have been changed for good

Shelby smiled again. She put her head down for a second thinking about what to say next. Then she looked back up at Rachel._**  
**_

**(Shelby)**

_**It well may be  
That we will never meet again  
In this lifetime  
So let me say before we part  
So much of me  
Is made of what I learned from you  
You'll be with me  
Like a handprint on my heart  
And now whatever way our stories end  
I know you have re-written mine  
By being my friend...**_

Like a ship blown from its mooring  
By a wind off the sea  
Like a seed dropped by a skybird  
In a distant wood  
Who can say if I've been changed for the better?  
But because I knew you  
  
**(Rachel):**

_**Because I knew you**__  
_  
**(Both):**

_**I have been changed for good**_**  
**

Shelby took Rachel's hand in hers as tears began to stream down her face. She put her head back down and turned away from Rachel.

**(Shelby):**

_**And just to clear the air  
I ask forgiveness  
For the things I've done you blame me for  
**_  
**(Rachel):  
**_**But then, I guess we know  
There's blame to share  
**_  
**(Both):  
**

_**And none of it seems to matter anymore**_, they cried out laughing.

**(Rachel):  
**

_**Like a comet pulled from orbit  
As it passes a sun  
Like a stream that meets a boulder  
Halfway through the wood  
**_  
**(Shelby):**

_**Like a ship blown from its mooring  
By a wind off the sea  
Like a seed dropped by a bird in the wood  
**_  
**(Both):**

_**Who can say if I've been  
Changed for the better?  
I do believe I have been  
Changed for the better  
**_  
**(Rachel):**

_**And because I knew you...  
**_  
**(Shelby):**

_**Because I knew you...  
**_  
**(Both):**

_**Because I knew you...  
I have been changed for good...**_

On that note they embraced each other in a tight hug.

Clapping from a single pair of hands came from the back of the Auditorium. Because the stage lights were so bright neither could see who was there with them.


	3. As Long As You're Mine

AS LONG AS YOU'RE MINE

Will walked up to the stage still clapping and smiling at the two of them standing on stage.

"I have to go meet Finn," Rachel told Shelby.

Shelby smiled and nodded. "Are you still coming over next weekend?"

Rachel looked back and nodded before disappearing backstage.

Will put his hands out and Shelby put her hands on his shoulders and he lifted her off the stage and put her feet down to the floor.

"Do you need a ride home?" Will asked.

Shelby smiled and nodded her head.

_Shelby's House_

"Would you like to come in?" She asked him as she fiddled with her keys before unlocking the door.

"Sure," Will said without hesitation.

They walked in and went into the living room and sat down on the couch next to each other.

"Would you like something to drink?" Shelby asked politely.

"No thank you," Will replied.

Shelby turned away from him.

"Is there something you wanted to say to me or ask me because you looked nervous or something in the car," Will said with a confused look on his face.

She turned back to look him in the eyes. "Last time it was like this you were still hung up on your ex-girlfriend and you had just left your wife for lying to you. Before I tell you how I feel tell me how you feel about them and the situation that came of it."

Will took a deep breath. "I have no feelings what so ever left for my ex-wife. That ship has sailed and I have intention of turning back. As for me and Emma that's done too. She is dating someone else and I am perfectly fine with that. I need a fresh start and I think you could be the one to give that to me." He cupped her face with his hands and pulled her into a deep kiss.

Shelby pulled away for a second and looked him in the eyes.

**(Shelby)**

_**Kiss Me too fiercely  
Hold me too tight  
I need help believing  
You're with me tonight  
My wildest dreamings  
Could not forsee  
Lying beside you  
With you wanting me**_

They walked back into Shelby's bedroom and shut the door.

_Rachel's House_

Rachel wrapped her arms around Finn's neck as they lay back on her bed.

**(Rachel)**

_**And just for this moment  
As long as you're mine  
I've lost all resistance  
And crossed some border line  
And if it turns out  
It's over too fast  
I'll make every last moment last  
As long as you're mine  
**_

Will laid Shelby's head back on the pillow and looked straight into her eyes for a second before

he said.**  
**

_**(Will)**_

_**Maybe I'm brainless  
Maybe I'm wise  
But you've got me seeing  
Through different eyes  
Somehow I've fallen  
Under your spell  
And somehow I'm feeling  
It's up that I fell**__  
_

**(Shelby & Will, Rachel & Finn)**

_**Every moment  
As long as you're mine  
I'll wake up my body  
And make up for lost time**_

Finn and Rachel embraced laying beside each other in the bed. 

**(Finn)  
**_**Say there's no future  
For us as a pair  
**_

**(Finn & Rachel, Will & Shelby)**

_**And though I may know  
I don't care  
Just for this moment  
As long as you're mine  
Come be how you want to  
And see how bright we shine  
Borrow the moonlight  
Until it is through  
And know I'll be here holding you  
As long as you're mine**_

Rachel looked down at unbuttoned clothing as Finn came back up to kiss her.**  
**  
**(Finn)**

**(spoken)  
What is it?  
**  
**(Rachel)**

**(spoken)  
It's just for the first time,  
I feel ... wicked**

She smiled and pulled Finn closer to her body.


End file.
